trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal
Portal is a mechanic unlocked after completing The Dimension of Anger. Along with Portal, the player also unlocks the ability to assign Perks using the now obtainable Helium. The player gains 45 Helium for this action. ::Well, you did it. You followed your instincts through this strange world, made your way through the Dimension of Anger, and obtained this portal. But why? Maybe there will be answers through this portal... Your scientists tell you they can overclock it to bring more memories and items back, but they'll need helium to cool it. The Portal can be accessed using the blue button under the Maps button, left of the world map. This button will open a menu where the player can assign earned Helium into Perks (left side), as well as start a challenge (right side). Challenges are recommended to be completed, as their rewards are usually crucial to further progress. Changes done to this menu have to be confirmed with the Activate Portal button. Clicking Cancel will discard all changes. Using the Portal will delete all progress other than Bones, Imp-orts, Helium, Perks, Nullifium, equipped and carried Heirlooms, Dark Essence, Masteries, Dimensional Generator upgrades and Magmite. The player also loses access to the Portal after using it, and is required to complete The Dimension of Anger again to re-unlock it. This is not required with the Portal Generator Mastery. After using the Portal, the player will also receive small bonuses to speed up the early game progress depending on the number of Scientist challenges completed. These challenges are unlocked in stages (tiers), and each one adds new bonuses. Respec After first unlocking the Portal, the button "View Perks" on the bottom bar unlocks. Through that button, the player can see their perks as well as respec them. Respeccing allows you to remove levels from perks and convert them back into spendable Helium, which can be used to level other perks. There is no Helium loss by respeccing perks - you get a 100% return on each removed level. After the Respec button is pressed, a new button called "Remove" is added to the amount selector. You can toggle this button to take off levels from specific perks and potentially assign them elsewhere. This is useful if you make a mistake in your perk distribution that you would like to correct. It is possible to respec only once per run, with no penalties whatsoever. To get another respec after using one, the player has to use the Portal to soft reset their game, or purchase "Portal" from the Bone Trader. If you have the perk Carpentry and attempt to respec without putting as many or more points back into it, the game will not allow you to respec if your new amount of maximum Trimps falls into one of these criteria: * is less than group size * 2.4 * is less than of Trimps employed * 2 If you want to respec into a lesser amount of Carpentry, consider firing some workers first. Farmers/Lumberjacks/Miners are the best candidates to lose their jobs, because they are the cheapest to move around due to their low, unchanging hiring cost. Similar criteria are in place for the Coordinated perk where the player can't respec into an amount of Coordinated so low that the fighting group becomes too large for the amount of max Trimps owned. It is also possible to respec directly from the Portal screen which will skip the above requirements. Portal screen color The last tier of Scientist challenge completed will change the name and color of the portal screen, like so: The colors are represented as color hex values. Additionally, some backgrounds are a bit more creative, and use more complex CSS styling properties: Radon Universe In U2, the Portal functions identically to U1, resetting world progress, but keeping all Radon earned up to that point, allowing the player to spend them on new Perks. The Portal is now unlocked by beating Zone 15, unlocking Rage. Buying this upgrade unlocks the Dimension of Rage map, and clearing this unique map unlocks the Portal. Another way to unlock the Portal is by having the Portal Generator Mastery, whereby beating Zone 20 automatically unlocks the Portal. The new Microchip building in U2 allows the player to obtain the bonuses from the Scientist challenges. Travelling between U1 and U2 is also done using the Portal, although any Helium/Radon earned prior to using the Portal will not be spent immediately. To clarify, travelling from U1 to U2 using the Portal will NOT spend any Helium gained in the previous run in U1, and vice versa. Trivia * Before patch 3.21 it was impossible to use a respec from the Portal screen. Category:Soft Reset Category:About the game